Manoir Riverside
(interior) |artisanat = |mots clés = * * * * * * * * * * |editor id =LocForestRiversideManorLocation }} Le Manoir Riverside est un lieu dans la région de la Forêt des Appalaches, en 2102. Il est situé au nord-est de Mount Blair. Background Le Manoir Riverside est une résidence imposante surplombant le Lac Summersville asséché, grandeur déclinante de l'ancienne fortune des Appalaches. L'endroit appartenait à Frederick, Shannon et Olivia Rivers avant et après la Grande Guerre. Il a un secret : une vaste installation secrète au sous-sol, conçue par Frédéric comme un geste incroyablement généreux pour aider Shannon à se préparer au rôle de la Maîtresse du Mystère dans la prochaine série télévisée Silver Shroud. Cela impliquait l'acquisition d'un ordinateur central RobCo personnalisé appelé Cryptos, initialement conçu pour la Defense Intelligence Agency. L'installation devint un refuge pour les Rivers pendant la Grande Guerre et le noyau de l'Ordre des Mystères, lorsque Shannon et Frederick Rivers ont accueilli des filles orphelines de guerre. L'Ordre des Mystères a été créé pour les transformer en assassins, qui protégeraient les habitants de Appalaches en éliminant les menaces telles que les pillards. L'installation souterraine se transforma ainsi en quartier général secret de l'Ordre, où les membres se sont entraînés et ont reçu leurs missions. Le complexe était également équipé d'un manufacturier, pouvant créer ou réparer l'équipement de l'Ordre. L'installation a été dépeuplée après le déchaînement d'Olivia Rivers, en réaction à la découverte par le reste de l'Ordre de son alliance avec les pillardsVoir Ordre des Mystères pour plus de détails.. Agencement Le Manoir Riverside est un large manoir construit à côté des banques du Lac Summersville désormais asséché. À l'ouest en bas de la route se trouvent trois abris Pulowski, contenant chacun un ascenseur secret menant au sous-sol du Manoir Riverside. Une grande fontaine fait face à l'entrée et des statues de lions en pierre encadrent l'escalier menant à l'entrée principale. Des rhododendrons et des fleurs de suie poussent dans le jardin. L'aile est de la maison contenant l'ancienne chambre d'Olivia Rivers est connectée à la maison principale via une seconde passerelle à l'étage, elle-même survolant l'allée du jardin. Près de l'entrée de l'aile est se trouve un étang artificiel avec un petit quai et un bateau. L'étang contient quelques roseaux à queue. Un grand portrait de Shannon Rivers, dans son rôle de la Maîtresse du Mystère, est l'oeuvre d'art centrale du hall d'entrée du manoir. Une volée de marches mène au premier étage, tandis que tout de suite à l'est du hall se trouve un salon contenant un piano droit ainsi que l'accès caché menant au sous-sol. Le reste du rez-de-chaussée est composé de différentes pièces à vivre, une blanchisserie, une cuisine ainsi qu'une salle à manger contenant un table de billard et un grand piano. Une réserve verrouillée (Crochetage 2) se trouve dans la cuisine, contenant un réfrigérateur et quelques épices. Le premier étage contient plusieurs chambres ainsi qu'une étude. La chambre des maîtres est directement opposée au sommet de la cage d'escalier principale et dispose d'une salle de bain attenante, ainsi et de plain-pied contenant un coffre-fort verrouillé (Crochetage 3). Au bout du couloir, à l'est, se trouve la chambre détruite d'Olivia Rivers, à l'exception de son terminal qui est verrouillé et nécessite ses informations de connexion afin d'y accéder. Le couloir à l'ouest mène à une étude et quelques chambres d'hôtes. Une volée de marches à cet étage mène au toit. Le toit abrite quelques ordures, une boîte à outils et un coffre-fort verrouillé (Crochetage 2). Installation L'installation de l'Ordre des Mystères est accessible via la salle du salon. Afin de l'ouvrir, le joueur doit porter le voile usé (trouvé sur une femme décédée avec une robe noire et deux chevrons verts dessus; il y en a vingt au totla, la plus proche se trouvant dans la cave à vin de la Villa d'été de Hornwright). Après avoir lu l'entrée sur le terminal de l'étude décrivant le complexe, le paravent dans le coin gauche du salon se retirera et révélera un couloir menant vers le bas. Au-delà des faisceaux laser et du faux mur se trouve l'installation de l'Ordre. L'installation est axée autour de l'unité centrale Cryptos, ce dernier étant utilisé pour obtenir des promotions et faire avancer la quête. Il y a deux étages principaux dans l'installation. L'étage supérieur contient l'infirmerie du côté nord, avec un poste de chimie, un terminal et un coffre-fort verrouillé, la chambre du conseil avec un terminal du côté sud et le bureau de la directrice à l'angle ouest. Le bureau de la directrice nécessite un accès de niveau "Maîtresse", indisponible avant de terminer la quête Chercheur de mystères. L'étage inférieur contient l'aile de production du côté sud, ainsi que le terminal du fabricator (utilisé pour fabriquer de l'équipement de Maîtresse) et trois stations d'artisanat (armures, armes, bricoleur). Du côté ouest se trouve le hall des épreuves (défunt), adjacent à un vestiaire. Du côté nord se trouve le dépôt (débarras). Le long couloir vers le nord-ouest mène à une salle constituée de plusieurs abris de préservation Pulowski. Les abris de préservation Pulowski à l'extérieur du manoir sont secrètement des ascenseurs pour le sous-sol. Une fois la quête Lever le voile terminée, une simple activation de la porte à l'intérieur de l'abri téléportera le personnage du joueur dans le sous-sol et inversement, mais un voile usé ou Voile des secrets doit être équipé pour passer la grille de faisceaux laser. L'utilisation de ces abris contourne les Calcinés à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur du Manoir mais des rataupes apparaissent près des abris. Butin notable ;Holobandes et notes * Congrégation du Mystère, journal de production, entrée 194: Holobande, posée sur le terminal de fabrication blanc, dans le complexe souterrain. * Congrégation du Mystère, journal de production, entrée 209: Holobande, se trouvant dans la même pièce, sur une caisse en métal à droite de l'établi d'armes. * Congrégation du Mystère, journal de production, entrée 212: Holobande, se trouvant dans la même pièce, posé sur le terminal rouge à droite de l'Établi de bricoleur. * Congrégation du Mystère - Rang : Initiée, Order of Mysteries - Rank: Novice, Order of Mysteries - Rank: Seeker, Order of Mysteries - Rank: Mistress: Holotapes, dispensed by Cryptos. * Ordre des Mystères - The Blade of Bastet, Order of Mysteries - The Phantom Device, Order of Mysteries - The Voice of Set, Order of Mysteries - Cryptos holotape: Holotapes, also dispensed by Cryptos. * Ordre des Mystères - Council recording: Holotape, on the council chamber terminal. * Ordre des Mystères - Infirmary log: Holotape, underneath the manor in the infirmary accessible from the password-locked terminal. ; Collectibles * Quatre magazines potentiels : ** Vertical, between the washing machine and suitcase, in the small laundry room close to the south exit onto the back porch (interior). ** Bottom left, lowest bookcase shelf, in the northeast corner of the library, next to the dark red leather sofa, with an upturned coffee table in front of it (interior). ** In the open green footlocker at the foot of the bed in the corner bedroom, second floor (interior). ** In the upstairs guest bedroom, on a desk next to the guest bedroom terminal. * Two potential Vault-Tec bobbleheads: ** On top of the tall dresser, along the west wall of the corner bedroom, second floor (interior). ** In the bureau outside the master bedroom, second floor (interior). ;Other loot * Veil of Secrets, Garb of Mysteries, Blade of Bastet, Voice of Set, phantom device: Obtained from the fabricator. * Fusion core: Sitting on a cart with a microscope in the basement near the weapons workbench. Apparition(s) Le Manoir Riverside apparaît uniquement dans Fallout 76. Galerie F76 Riverside Manor 1.png|Vue de l'entrée avec fontaine F76 Riverside Manor 2.png|Intérieur F76 Riverside Order Base 1.png F76 Riverside Order Base 2.png F76 Riverside Order Base 3.png F76 Riverside Order Base 4.png Riverside Manor Pulowski preservation shelters.jpg|Les ascenseurs secrets menant au sous-sol Riverside_Manor_01.png|Lieu d'apparition potentiel de magazine, chambre des invités à l'étage en:Riverside Manor es:Mansión Riverside ru:Особняк Риверсайд zh:河畔莊園 Catégorie:Lieux de Fallout 76 Catégorie:Lieux de La Forêt